Do you miss
by CaraCBewulf
Summary: "Daddy do you miss grandpa?" "Of course I do son, I miss him. I was a little younger than you when I lost him. But I will always know his looking out for me. Let me tell you something Mufasa told me once."


Chapter 1: Do You Miss.

AN – Hi guys, this might be a one-shot. It will be based on HydraCarnia picture, (Which is the pic for the story). Sorry if grammar is a little off, I not that good of a writer and I'm looking for a beta. If anyone is interested. Go visit HydraCarnia on DeviantArt at

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

It was a nice quite day in the Pride Lands, and Kopa was just returning to Pride Rock after he had been out playing with his friends. As he was running to his home, he remembered what one on his friends had asked him, "Hey Kopa, don't you wish you had known Mufasa." "Jewela I do know him, he lives in me and Dad." "Yeah but that's not really knowing him." "I know, but Dad also tells me great stories about him." "Anyway bye Jewela, I have to get home soon, See you tomorrow." "Bye Kopa".

Soon Pride Rock came into view, Kopa had been on time. But was first stopped by his mom so that she could give him a bath. "Kopa come here." Kopa walked over to his mom. "Yeah mom, did you want something." "Yes come here." Before Kopa could move his mom grabbed him and put him on her paws and started licking his head. "Mom your messing up my mane." And before Nala could lick Kopa anymore he jump out of her paws and said, "Ok, ok, I'm clean can I go now." "Yes my son." Nala said as she leaned down to give him one more lick.

Kopa continued running threw Pride Rock till he caught a glimpse of where his dad was, and as soon as he was close enough to his dad, he shouted, "Hey Dad." Simba smiled proudly as his saw his son run up to him. He had yet to tell Kopa, that he was going to be a big brother. Simba continued walking towards the edge of the ledge of Pride Rock to look over his lands before they would go to bed.

"Hey Daddy, I can ask you something?" Kopa asked as he came running to his dad. "Ah son there you are. What did you want to ask me son?" said Simba as he laid down near the edge of Pride Rock so that he could start surveying his Kingdom. Kopa went to sit near Simba before climbing on to his head, and said, "Daddy do you miss grandpa?" "Of course I do son, I miss him. I was a little younger than you when I lost him. But I will always know his looking out for me. Let me tell you something Mufasa told me once. Look at the stars Kopa, the great kings of the past, look down upon us. They will always be here for you as will I Kopa. You must remember that, even if I'm not next to you, I will always be here for you, as will all the great kings of the past."

"Cool, dad is Scar there also?" Kopa asked his dad. "I think so son." "But he was not a great king, he almost killed the Pride Lands." "Yes Kopa, but while he might not have been a great king, he was a great a lion and for that he earned his place in the stars." "Oh, so how does one earned a place in the stars." "By doing something great, but not so that it helps you, but helps others instead." "Oh, Dad do you think I'll be a great king like you." "No son, I think you will be a greater king than Mufasa." Simba told his son.

"Wow thanks dad, I'll also try to be a greater king than Mufasa." Kopa said in awe. "Ha ha ha, Oh son there was something me and your mom wanted to tell you." said Simba. "Yeah what is it dad?" Kopa asked. "Kopa in a few months your gonna be a big brother." "Yeah WooHoo, wait what?" Kopa asked in shock. "Me and Nala are going to have another cub Kopa, your gonna be a big brother." Simba told his son. Kopa jumped up and down with joy screaming 'Yeah, Yeah, I'm going to a big brother, I'm a big brother, I'm going to be the best big brother ever', while Simba was just laughing at his son. While unknown to them an evil lioness just started her plot to destroy Simba's life. "Come on son its getting late son, we need to get inside. Let's roar together." Simba told his son. "Why do you need to do that dad?" Kopa ask his dad. "I do so that rouge males know this is my Kingdom, so that they don't challenge me and so that I can say good night to my subjects that live in my Kingdom." Simba told him and then continued, "So do you want to roar with me son." "Yes please daddy." "Ok, on three son. One. Two. Three." "ROAR!".

* * *

AN – Ok there is was let me know if you guys want another chapter. But for now it is a one-shot. Bye. Please review.


End file.
